


En of Love : Serenity

by ZephyrusFlux



Category: EnOfLove, Tossara, WinFolk
Genre: En of Love AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrusFlux/pseuds/ZephyrusFlux
Summary: (AU)A detailed scene of what should have really happened after Gun's confession to Bar during their freshy star competition.
Relationships: Achawin Michaels & Folk Chankaew, Win/Folk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic of Bar and Gun during their times as a couple. (happened between episode 3 & 4)  
> Forgive my grammar lapses and incorrect spellings. English is not my first language.  
> If you haven't watched the series "En of Love : Tossara" , I would suggest that you watch it first so you'll have a better grasp of how I'm telling this story.

After the big confession I did in front of the many audience on our universities Freshy Night. Bar stood up and he seemed like to walk away from it all but I was stunned. Instead of going to the auditoriums exit he went near the stage exactly below me. 

**"Why say all this stuff in front of everyone? Do you really think that I'm that superior to you? That, you'd really go out and win this competition first before confessing to me instead?"**

He angrily said at me and I can see that there are tears forming on the side of his eyes. I can't help but to feel both guilty and dumb at the same time. Firstly, I was so stupid to think that winning the competition can really win over a guy like Bar. Second, I underestimated him and didn't consider his feelings and how my actions can affect him adversely too. This thoughts circled in my head and the guilt killed me. 

**"I'm really sorry Bar, I really do. If you don't like what I've done... no, I don't think I can bear what will happen if you'll reject me again"** I stupidly said while crying. Yes I'm fucking crying in front of the man I love and a few thousands of people ( well hundreds - I just over-exaggerated) watching us. 

**"Gun, you don't have to do this, I already gave you my engineering gear, we all know how that works. And I even initiated the kiss. You and I , it's both our first kiss. What else do you want? Do you want me to ask you to be my boyfriend? Should I initiate again? You could've just asked Gun. "** He calmly said now while slowly approaching me. 

He caressed my cheeks and wiped my tears. I admit I was a mess during this time. I'm lost for words, how can he still be so kind amidst the fact that I've embarrassed both of us in front of this people. 

**"So? What now?"** He said, waiting an answer from me. 

From that point on, I know what I have to say. **"Please be my boyfriend P'Bar."** I smilingly said at him. 

Silence. 

That's all there was to it. I thought a few minutes have gone by, but as a matter of fact it was only just a second. **"Yes, I accept you as my boyfriend"** He said happily. 

He hugged me tight and I can feel the warm embrace that I've been longing for from him. I was the bigger spoon in this relationship, and I can feel his whole presence during our small yet sweet hug. I heard the audience giggling with excitement and applauding us. They really do ship our couple name "Tossara" Thank the Gods! Whatever did I do to deserve these wonderful people and most especially this handsome young man in front of me. 

**"Let's go Gun, I know you're already tired and I'd like you to get some rest"** He whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded. He held my hands and guided me to the backstage where we rested for a bit. We had a small talk of what we wanted to eat together on his dorm, and ultimately decided that we'll do a take-out drive through instead.

After the much needed rest, we went on our way towards the back of the university where the steel parking is located. I could hear our footsteps while we walked slowly. It was nighttime so we can already feel the chilly breeze in the air. The buzzing sounds of the insects at a nearby tree can also be heard. Overall it was a nice ambiance that couples would enjoy. I then just realized that I was looking unconsciously at Bar. He noticed this and shifted his gaze towards me. 

**"Hey, what's the problem Gun? Is there something wrong with my face? It's kinda disturbing that you're awkwardly looking at me like that"** He said while turning red. Which in turn made me red too. 

**"Ahhh...it's nothing.. I, ah.."** I quickly fumbled for the car keys on my bag and when I got them, the keys slipped through my fingers and dropped on the ground. Bar and I hurriedly picked it up and our hands touched. I jolted back, it's like I've grounded my self just by accidentally touching Bar's skin. It already had that effect on me and I can feel myself starting to feel hot. He must have noticed this too, because he coughed. 

**"Uh, uh, uh, give me the car keys. I'll drive. "** He insisted while extending his left arms and motioning me to surrender the keys. I look back and forth on his hands and to his eyes. And I can feel that he's growing impatient with what I'm doing. 

**"Just give it to me. I want to go home as well. And I'm not planning to let you drive! I still want to live!"** He snagged the keys and walked his way to where the parking space my car is in. Unable to comment back, I scratched my head and tailed him.

We both went in and I dumped all of my stuff and belongings at the backseat same goes for him. I didn't contest on who's driving and just sat at the passenger seat. Maybe the exhaustion took over me this time. Overall I'm happy of what had happened. Although I didn't win the first place on the freshy competition, I was able to be Bar's boyfriend which is far more important than me winning. 

I grabbed my seatbelt but just when I was about to fasten it on the lock, Bar suddenly grabs it for me instead.

 **"Let me. Just sit still. "** His words fixed and steady, just like how his eyes are glued unto mine and I can feel the heat surging from somewhere deep within me rising up to my head. My eyes turned hazy, my vision only clear and focused on his eyes staring back at me. With a cloudy mind, I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing through my skin when his face slowly approached mine, his hand reaching for the seatbelt behind my head and locked it tightly in place. He slowly licked his lips and acted like he was waiting for something to happen. His eyes asking for permission, wanting and longing. 

I leaned for a quick and short kiss. As I slowly pulled back from that one, his hand suddenly grabbed the back of my head and sealed me into another kiss. Not just any other kiss, a passionate and long one. I can feel his desperation with how hard he's pressing his lips against mine. It feels like he waited 6 long years for this to happen. Hearing the unsteadiness and hitch on his breath, i gave in and let my emotions take over me.

His kisses crawled from my jaw to my ears, and whispered something that made my blood rush south. **"I think I'll have gun for tonight"** he said in a low teasingly and overconfident tone and nibbled on my ear which resulted to a moan. Bar was taken aback and smirked.

 **"Ho..ho.. didn't know that my baby Gun like this kind of thing."** He said while he groped my front. I was rock hard and my body wasn't listening to my mind. I was feeling it, the way he touched me is insane and makes my mind go blank. But then he stopped. 

He quickly parted away from me. Fixed himself and locked his seatbelt on. The heat of the moment slowly died down as my senses dawned upon me. I became flustered and hid my face from his. **"I...uh.. let's get home Bar..."** I said weakly while motioning him to start the engine. 

**"Yes sir! After we go home, I'll cook dinner for you and I'll have my fair share once we're done eating"** Bar smirked as he quickly started the engine and drove us off leaving me speechless for the nth time.


	2. Elevator, sofa, and a glass of water?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Please enjoy!

After the hot encounter on my car, nothing much pretty happened. We did as we planned. Went to get takeout’s of our favorite dishes and drove to Bar’s dormitory. The receptionist warmly greeted us a ‘good evening’ before attending to the work piled up on her desk. This dorm Bar chose has a good ambiance, I might consider moving in with him in the future. 

We headed towards the elevator and waited for it to come down since it was on the 20th floor. I reached out for my phone in my back pocket and scrolled through my facebook timeline, while my other hand clasped our take out dishes.

Since it was almost 11pm there where not much people on the lobby. You could also hear the classy jazz vibe which is totally relaxing. 

I suddenly felt a hand reaching out to my side, I took a glance and noticed that Bar was doing this attempt. He acted like he was focused on the elevator door and acted like it was nothing. I played along and then held his hands. I turned to look and I can see that he was all flustered. 

**“Why didn’t you just say you wanted to hold my hands P’Bar?”** I politely asked making him even redder. 

**“You fool! I just wanted to hold the takeout’s since you carried all of our stuffs. I just don’t want you to feel like I'm bossing you around..”** He blurted, sounding more defensive. This side of him is cute, the vulnerable Bar which I wanted to protect. He may act tough with his friends, but I know deep down inside he also wants someone he can lean on. And I want that someone to be me. 

The elevator door opened and we went in. Bar pressed number 15. Although we know it was just a short ride the atmosphere is pretty tense than usual. Bar was situated on the far back, whereas I was near the door. 

I don’t know what has gotten into me, but I suddenly pressed all the buttons on the elevator. Knowing that most of the people are already asleep. I took my chances. I have to admit, I was kind of fed up earlier. Bar leaving me hanging like that specially when he already made the first move on me. 

**“Ayyooo! Gun what did you do?? This is no time for us to play games! Aren’t you tired?”**

**“I am tired. But I wont let this opportunity pass. Don’t forget you’re the one who stirred me up, you should be responsible for it as well.”** I said to him nonchalantly and pinned him to the walls of the elevator. 

I leaned closer and took in a breath of his perfume. A mixture of citrus and mint combined together. Damn, I could smell this all day. Its fucking addictive. I slowly kissed his nape and left a mark. 

**“G-guun. Do-don’t do it here..people might---”**

I didn’t let Bar continue what he was about to say. I went in for a kiss. Our tongues intertwined and the sensation elated our feelings. He held onto me and allowed me to make my kisses go deeper. 

We were exhilarated of what’s happening and I started to lift his shirt, making Bar moan. I just need to make sure that I properly count every beep per floor. Should be a total of 15 dings and after that I'll stop and carry him directly to his room. 

..Thirteen. 

I gripped on his waist as I continue to smother him with kisses. The sounds escaping from his lips are pure pleasures to my ears. 

Fourteen. 

He already looked so out of it, head thrown aback and willingly presenting his neck to me. His left hand clutched the back of my shirt while the other is tugging on my hair. 

Fifteen. 

I slid my hand down to his thighs and gripped on them, my lips hovering over his ears with a low whisper of "jump..". He quickly followed my instruction and allowed me to carry him in my arms, his legs draped around my hips and ankles crossed over each other. 

  
I tightened my grip to Bar and immediately carried him off to the hallway and turning right on the corridor. His unit was the farthest. I was growing impatient and I made my steps much faster. I’m hungry not for the take-out dishes that we ordered but I was hungry for him. Just the thought of us being together turned me on. I tensed and my grip on his body tightened. I can feel that he noticed the shifts of my movements and he held tight. 

He was hiding his face and started to lick my neck. This guy really knows how to turn me on alright. I felt hot, like chilli pepper hot. lewd Gun stop it.

  
**“Nong’Gun.. I cant hold it in any longer…”** he whispered to me while still burying his face in my body inhaling my scent and probably memorizing this sensation. 

We arrived at his unit and we put our belongings on the sofa. As an act of revenge I dropped him on the sofa and acted like nothing. 2 can play at that game Bar, I smirked. 

Looking at my surroundings not much of the furniture has changed, but the overall ambiance has become lighter. Aside from being an engineer, Bar took a liking on renovating his unit. The noticeable part once you enter is the “mini” living room he setup.

**“How do you like it Gun? Do sit on the sofa and I'll get you a glass of cold water”** Bar mentioned while heading towards the kitchen. I can sense a pang of defeat on his tone. So that's 1-all I giggled quietly. I sat feeling exhausted from the event and with what happened to us earlier on the elevator. You can hear that Bar is very quick on his movements because not a minute has passed and he already returned to my side with the glass of water. 

**“Thanks, -“** I was about to grab the glass from him when he pulled it away. 

He motioned his finger and acted like he didn’t want me to have a drink. I got irritated though. 

**“P’, Im tired cant you just let me dri-“**

I wasn’t able to finish my sentence because Bar sat on my lap, drank the water and transferred it by kissing me. He did this a few more times and while on the process making our clothes wet. I can feel our skin underneath and its like our bodies are glued to each other without any cover. 

Gasping for air, I tried to make sense with Bar of what he wanted to do. But he didn’t gave me enough time and buried himself on kissing my neck up towards my jaw and back to my lips. My vision becoming hazy and my mind going blank. He nibbled my ear which resulted to a moan. This heightened the sensation I'm feeling right now and all I was thinking of is more. 

  
Bar smirked seeing my expression and he stopped and sat beside me.

Collecting my senses back I asked. **“P’… I wanna know what you are implying. I surrender you’re much of an expert on this.”**

**“Chai, I am. Because I'm your senior. You must follow and respect me.”** He said while locking his gaze unto mine. I gulped. Never had I known that this side of Bar is both sexy and scary at the same time. 

  
**“Chai krub”** I nodded. 

  
He started to take his shirt off and insinuated to take mine as well. If there are other forces out there, now’s the time to appear and help me. I was the one planning on eating P’Bar, now it’s the other way around. He started to walk on the bathroom only to notice that I wasn’t behind him. 

**“What’s wrong? Aren’t you coming?”** He asks in confusion. I hurriedly stood and followed him while taking my clothes off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts :? XD never knew Bar would be that kind of guy >w<
> 
> Thinking of doing this in 3 parts.


End file.
